Satta Kurosama
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: Van is being hunted by an assassin. No matter where he goes she always seems to find him, he knows she's from Zaibach but is she loyal to them or to her Master?
1. The Beginning ooo so original

**Chapter 1: The Beginning ooo so original**

A/N: I just got finished watching the entire Escaflowne series. I'm such a sap, it made me cry. I feel sorry for poor Merle; she seemed like she liked Van but then she insisted that he liked Hitomi. So touching, but anyway the story I'm writing is going to force a couple of things out of place; like Hitomi is on Gaea but it's before Van knows he "loves" her. In fact he still thinks she is rather annoying and useless. They've met Allen and Millerna is still kind of a vague character and Folken is still on Zaibach's side. We'll estimate this around… about episode eight; after chapter eight in fact. Yeah, nothing that actually happens is going to, I'm making it up, but some things might but they will be very different. Anyway here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, unfortunately. But Satta is mine as are other OCs that will become present in later chapters.

Chapter 1: The Beginning-

"Van, we suggest you keep a low profile for the remainder of your stay in Asturia," Allen said.

"Allen, I really don't see the need for me to hide," Van replied.

"Since the recent attempt on your life we have had to take too many precautions, and you're making yourself too known; you should be more discrete," Allen said with a touch of harshness.

"Don't forget, Van, you have Zaibach to worry about as well," Hitomi said with concern.

"Don't you get it? Zaibach was behind the assassination attempt," Van said severely.

"Oh, oh, I guess so," Hitomi said quietly.

"Van you shouldn't be so harsh on her, she's just trying to look out for you," Allen defended.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me; I'm fine on my own," Van said as he shook Merle off his arm and walked out of the room.

"Lord Van!" Merle screeched as she watched him walk off.

"Van, please come back," Hitomi said as she started walking after him.

"No, let him go, he needs some time," Allen said as he caught her by the arm.

"Alright," Hitomi said reluctantly as she heard Van's footsteps fade as he walked down the hallway.

"What are they talking about? I don't need them; I can handle myself, I am not a little kid," Van mumbled as he walked onto one of the balconies.

"Is that so… well aren't we brave…" a voice said from behind him.

"What? Who's there?" Van said as he whipped around and saw no one.

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten me already. That hurts my feelings you know," A girl said as she jumped down in front of him from the platform above.

"It's you again," Van said bitterly.

"Oh please, I have a name," the girl said smugly.

"Oh and why do I care?" Van asked as he put his hand on his sword.

"The name is Satta Kurosama; remember that so you can tell them who hurt you so badly; if you survive that is," She said smugly.

Okay time for the author to interrupt with a description… here it is…

Name: Satta Kurosama

Age: 15

Appearance: elbow length, dark brown hair with red highlights; brown eyes; tan; 5'2"

Piloting clothes: red flight suit; black armor over it (like Dilandau)

Off-duty clothes (regular clothes): short, black skirt; red, long sleeved, knee length coat (really baggy sleeves); black tank top

Anyway, back to the story. So now you know what she looks like.

"What do you want?" Van asked harshly.

"It isn't what I want…" Satta said as she looked back over her shoulder at one of Zaibach's floating fortresses.

"Satta, keep your focus," A voice said through the small chip in her ear.

"Yes, Lord Folken, of course, I apologize," Satta said as she put her hand on the earpiece.

"Folken, of course he would be the one to try to assassinate me," Van said sarcastically.

"You really haven't got your brother figured out, have you?" she said as she put her hand on her hip.

"He is no brother of mine!" Van yelled angrily as he began to draw his sword. _Van remember, only draw if you intend to kill_, Allen said inside his head; Van put his sword back in its sheath.

"Come on Lord Van, where has your courage gone all of a sudden?" Satta said obnoxiously.

"I won't kill you," Van said as he stood up straight.

"Suit yourself, it's kill or be killed around here," Satta said as she charged him, a rash choice. She threw three daggers at him; he dodged them all.

"You're fast," She said as she stopped suddenly. Van now had his sword drawn and was standing at ready. "But what a pity, you're tired already," Satta said as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"You seem a little out of breath yourself so I wouldn't talk," Van said with a smirk.

"Well aren't we clever," Satta said as she again charged him.

"It didn't work the first time what makes you think it'll work the second," Van said as he dodged the same as he did the first time.

"I'm doing something different, that's why," She said as she put a dagger to his throat.

"Satta, that's enough, bring him back to the fortress," Folken said over the earpiece.

"Yes Lord Folken," Satta said obediently.

While this was going on Van had moved his sword so it was almost into position but then she suddenly turned back to him; he had to take advantage of his current position. He moved his sword upward quickly; because his sword was almost touching the back of her left leg, when he lifted it, it left a deep gash in the back of her leg. She let out a loud painful screech as she flailed backwards onto the ground. Upon hearing the loud screech the others, Allen, Hitomi, and Merle, ran toward the balcony where they saw Van with his bloody sword standing over the injured assassin.

"I'm sorry Lord Folken, I've failed you," Satta said as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. There was a loud clank of metal instead, when Satta opened her eyes she saw Allen's blade, not six inches from her face; but it was blocking Van's, Allen saved her.

"Van, wait, we can use her for questioning," Allen said as he held Van's blade in place.

"She's an assassin; we need to kill her now while we have the chance," Van said as he struggled against the strength of Allen's blade.

"When did you become so bloodthirsty?" Allen yelled angrily as he flung Van backward, away from Satta.

"When did you become a traitor?" Van yelled as he repeatedly attacked Allen who simply kept his defense up.

During this confusion Satta had managed to get over to the edge of the balcony where she heard the humming of a flying meloth.

"Satta, Satta are you alright? Do you see Dilandau?" Folken said through her earpiece.

"No but I hear it," She said as she tried to look closer to find it. Just then one of the giant hands of a gaemeloth reached out from behind the invisible cloaks.

"Dilandau, do you have her? Be careful she's injured," Folken said over Dilandau's earpiece.

"Yeah, yeah I got her and relax she's fine," Dilandau said as he began to fly back up to the floating fortress. Once at the fortress Dilandau put Satta down roughly and then left the hanger quickly.

"Satta are you alright?" Folken asked.

"I'm fine but I'm sorry Lord Folken, I failed you," Satta said as she lowered her head in shame.

"You didn't fail me, now we better get you to the infirmary before you lose any more blood," Folken said as he helped her up and called for medical assistance.

A/N: R&R please! The more reviews the faster I update!


	2. Satta vs Dilandau

**Chapter 2: Satta vs Dilandau**

**A/N: sry it took so long to update, I was just hoping for some reviews, hint hint...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I do own Satta**

**Chapter 2: Satta vs. Dilandau**

Satta blinked and sat up slowly, her vision was blurred and she hadn't even remembered falling asleep.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, they called me as soon as you regained consciousness," Folken said from a chair up against the wall.

"When did I fall asleep? I don't even remember getting to the infirmary," Satta said as she looked around the room which was obviously in the infirmary.

"They gave you an anesthetic. You've been out for about a day now," Folken said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"You mean I've missed an entire day? No, oh man I'm so behind, I've got to get training!" she said as she jumped out of the hospital bed and ran toward the door.

"You might want to change first," Folken said with his back still turned to her.

"Hehe… sounds like a good plan…" Satta said as she looked down at her current attire and blushed bright red. Satta was currently sporting a hospital gown, not exactly the most stylish thing ever. Folken shook his head and laughed as she ran around the room frantically looking for her normal clothes.

"You might check the foot of the bed," Folken said as he held up her training clothes.

"Thank you," She said as she reached for the clothes, but he quickly yanked them away.

"What are you doing?" she said as she tried to get them again, but he again yanked them out of her reach. This went on for another couple of minutes; finally he just held them above her head. "What is your problem?" she yelled angrily as she jumped up and down, trying to get the clothes.

"You really shouldn't be jumping up and down like that; you're going to hurt your leg," Folken said as he gave Satta a concerned look.

"I wouldn't be jumping up and down if you weren't forcing me to work to get my clothes…" she said as she punched him in the stomach, forcing him to double up in pain; this allowed her to snatch her training clothes, "…which is really creepy by the way," She said as she ran into the bathroom and changed clothes.

While she was changing Folken started talking to her through the door.

"I was going to explain before you punched me," He said.

"Oh sorry about that, I didn't know; so what were you going to tell me?" she asked as she started putting on the armor part of her uniform.

"Emperor Dornkirk suggests that our best fighter should be…" he trailed off.

"Should be what?" she said as she peaked out the door at him.

"… should be modified, I guess that's the word for it," Folken finished.

"What do you mean 'modified'?" Satta asked as she opened the door all the way and stepped out.

"They want to modify their DNA, to make them stronger; but it might end up injuring or even killing them," Folken said as he leaned up against the wall next to the door.

"Oh, well, would it be for the good of the empire?" Satta asked.

"Of course, if it goes right that is," Folken said as he looked over at her then straight ahead again.

"Would you want them to, if it went right, I mean," Satta asked.

"Well, yes, but there is still a slight risk," Folken said as he stood upright again.

"Could this hypothetical fighter be me, by any chance?" Satta asked as she looked up at him.

"You are, and are you alright with what the emperor suggests? I mean you don't have to go through with it if you don't want to, it's your choice," Folken said as he started to leave the room.

"I'll do it," Satta said.

"Are you sure?" he asked in shock as he wheeled around to face her.

"Yes," Satta said with a little hesitation.

"You know you could lose your life during the procedure and we have no idea what the long term affects are," Folken warned her.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Satta said firmly.

"So, Folken, if you're finished, I would like my assassin back," Dilandau said from the doorway behind Folken.

"Lord Dilandau," Satta said as she snapped into attention. Dilandau circled Satta a couple of times and looked her up and down thoroughly.

"Looks like your time with Folken has made you soft…" Dilandau said as he leaned on her shoulder; she tried her hardest to remain calm and resist pushing him off. Folken could see her obvious discomfort.

"Dilandau, you shouldn't do that," Folken said to him. "Folken, you're getting awfully defensive, people could get suspicious," Dilandau said as he stood upright.

"What are you saying Dilandau?" Folken asked with a touch of anger.

"I'm saying, people, myself included, think that there is something more than a professional relationship going on here," Dilandau said with a smirk.

"Lord Dilandau I really must object, I don't think it's right to…" Satta said as she stepped out of attention, but then realized her fault, "I apologize, it was not my place to interfere," She said in the childish hope that he might forgive her.

"You dare step out of line and challenge my authority; you insolent girl!" Dilandau yelled as he back handed her. Satta fell to the ground but began to rise only to be kicked in the side by Dilandau.

"Lord Dilandau, please…" Satta begged as she attempted to rise again.

"I can't afford to have my number one assassin involved with anyone, even if they are on Zaibach's side," Dilandau said as he backed away from her.

"Dilandau, we aren't involved, would I lie?" Folken asked Dilandau, his voice now back to its calm, cool monotone.

"About this you might, if anyone in Zaibach or anyone outside Zaibach caught wind of this you would be ruined. Zaibach's enemies would take advantage of it and you would almost surely be exiled from Zaibach," Dilandau said as Satta took her place standing in attention.

"I'm not lying Dilandau; don't you think it would be a little more obvious if we were involved?" Folken asked as he gestured and looked over at Satta, who snapped into a nervous attention.

That was just it, she did like Folken, although he was clearly off limits but he didn't think of her that way, she was sure he knew that she liked him.

"I don't know Folken, can you prove that you two aren't involved, if you can't than I'm afraid I'll have to report back to Emperor Dornkirk," Dilandau said mischievously.

"Oh and how am I supposed to prove that?" Folken asked, Dilandau was setting him up, he couldn't believe it.

"If you feel nothing for her than you should be able to let her go easily," Dilandau said as he drew his sword, walked over and put it to Satta's neck.

"Lord Dilandau, please, I'm begging you," Satta said in fear as she attempted to back away from the sword which forced her to back into Dilandau.

"Your choice Folken," Dilandau said as he completely ignored Satta's plea.

"Lord Folken! Please tell him to stop," Satta pleaded.

"I can't Satta, please, stop yelling," Folken said calmly.

"Lord Folken, please!" Satta yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Good choice Folken," Dilandau said as he removed the sword and allowed Satta to sink down onto the floor in tears.

"Lord Folken…" Satta mumbled quietly to herself as tears continued to stream down her face.

_I wish I could have avoided putting her through that, but it was the only way, Dilandau set me up; it was either save her and have him report me to Dornkirk under false pretenses or let her go and have the risk of him not killing her and her never trusting me again_ Folken thought to himself.

"Before I came in I heard talk of a genetic experiment, why wasn't I informed before you decided you were going to use one of my assassins," Dilandau asked.

"She is no longer your assassin, Dornkirk put her under my supervision, she is mine to do with what I please," Folken said, but he realized how it sounded; _damn it, that isn't what I meant_he thought angrily. Satta jumped a bit at what Folken had said, they were talking about her, not in a good way either, they were talking about her like she was property.

"Is that so, Folken?" Dilandau said with a sly grin.

"Dilandau you know exactly what I mean, so don't try and pin this on me," Folken said severely.

"Will you two quit it?" Satta yelled at them, "I'm not either of yours because I'm not property," She said.

"That's where you're wrong; you are property of the Zaibach Empire and property of your superiors," Dilandau said as he walked over toward Satta who instantly regretted speaking out.

"I apologize Lord Dilandau," Satta said as she lowered her head and hoped for the best.

"You know, no matter how many times you apologize you always end up speaking out again; maybe this time I'll just have to make you sorry," Dilandau said as he dead legged her, sending her to her knees, then drew his sword and put it to her neck again.

"Are you sorry now?" Dilandau said with an insane flare in his eyes.

"Yes Lord Dilandau, I'm sorry, I apologize, a thousand pardons!" Satta yelled in tears.

"You would think an assassin would be able to handle a life and death situation better than this," Dilandau teased.

"Dilandau…" Folken started, but was interrupted by Dilandau.

"Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't want people to talk…" Dilandau said as he shook his finger at Folken. Satta took advantage of Dilandau's lack of attention to duck out from under the blade of his sword. Once free she drew her sword and put it to his face. "Well, well, well, looks like you can do your job," Dilandau said as he stood and put his sword back in its sheath.

"I haven't done my job, yet," Satta said as she glared at him and pointed her sword at his neck.

"That's enough Satta; you've proved your point," Folken said as he took a step toward her and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, point taken, now put it away," Dilandau said as he nervously put his hand on the end of her sword and tried to push it down away from his neck.

"My point is far from proved, I've had to put up with Lord Dilandau for far too long; year after year doing his bidding, suffering his insults; I can't take it anymore, I'll be through with him forever, today," Satta said as she raised her sword to strike Dilandau down once and for all.

"No, Satta, you don't want to do this," Folken said as he grabbed her arm.

"That's right Satta, listen to Folken, you don't want to do this," Dilandau said as he nervously reached for his own sword.

"No Dilandau, don't draw or she won't hesitate to take you down it's part of her training," Folken said as he took a couple of steps back and reached for the anesthetic needle that was on one of the tables.

"You had better be right Folken," Dilandau said as he reluctantly started pulling his hand away from the sword.

"I am; now make sure she knows you aren't going to attack her," Folken said as he picked the needle up and started walking back over to Satta.

"Whatever you say," Dilandau said as he lifted his arms slowly in defeat.

"Perfect, now you're all the easier to kill," Satta said as she began to bring her sword down on him, but she was stopped by Folken grabbing her arm.

"Lord Folken, let me go! I can do away with this menace once and for all," Satta yelled as she struggled.

Folken managed to inject the anesthetic before she hurt anyone. "Alright Dilandau she's your assassin," Folken said with a grin as he caught Satta as she was falling then he tried to hand her over to Dilandau.

"No way, she's insane you can have her," Dilandau said as he backed away toward the door and turned around and left.

After that Folken laid Satta down on the hospital bed and called in the sorcerers to begin the operation.

**A/N: Please review, criticism is accepted but no flames please... Positive reviews are nice too. And those who review will get character profiles that won't be posted until later chapters if even then, they will also recieve exclusive pairing info. So there's your incentive, I hope it works!**


	3. Operation Success and Setoe Haburate

**Chapter 3: Operation Success and Setoe Haburate**

**A/N:** Enjoy! R&R plz! Also I decided to throw chapter 3 & 4 in because 3 is so short, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from Escaflowne, especially not Folken although I wish I did... -pouts-

**Chapter 3:** Operation Success

Satta again woke to the vision of the infirmary ceiling. "Not again," She said as she sat up and saw Folken sitting in the same chair against the wall. "What happened?" Satta asked irritably.

"Good you're awake, so I take it the operation didn't kill you," Folken replied.

"You mean they did the operation and I didn't even know about it?" Satta yelled angrily.

"Well yes, after all you did give us the okay before you went insane and tried to kill Dilandau," He said as if it were obvious.

"Well, alright, fair enough I guess… so what am I?" Satta asked as she slid off the bed and sent death glares at Folken as she snatched her clothes off the bed, she no longer cared that she was in a hospital gown.

"Before I tell you I want you to meet your new team…" Folken said as he gestured at two obviously genetically modified girls. "… This is Sasaki Urosita…" he continued as he gestured at the girl who looked oddly reptilian.

Name: Sasaki Urosita

Age: 16

Appearance: cropped (below the ear) length, blonde hair with metallic green highlights, green eyes (snake eyes); pale; very, very pale; 5'8"

Piloting Clothes: white flight suit; forest green armor over it

Off-Duty Clothes (regular clothes): black short shorts; lime green, bare midriff tank top; forest green, knee length jacket (really baggy sleeves)

Other: forked tongue; snake eyes; venomous, retractable fangs; the ability to smell using her tongue; can see heat

"… and this is Huna Kasanato…" he continued as he gestured toward the other girl whose eyes were darting around the room nervously.

Name: Huna Kasanato

Age: 16

Appearance: waist length, light brown hair with auburn, bright red, dark brown and strawberry blonde highlights; pale brown eyes (hawk eyes); medium skin tone; 5'6"

Piloting Clothes: off white flight suit; auburn armor over it

Off-Duty Clothes (regular clothes): ankle length, dark brown skirt with a slit up to the middle of the right thigh; light tan tank top; dark red half jacket (really baggy sleeves)

Other: hawk eyes; high pitched, ear piercing screech; improved vision; hawk wings (hawk coloration); 16 ft. wingspan

"… and Huna, Sasaki; this is your new partner Satta Kurosama… she's a bit stubborn but is brave and will willingly work with you wholeheartedly; isn't that right Satta?" Folken asked expectantly.

"Whatever, so now, what am I?" Satta asked impatiently.

"You are now part cat," Folken said.

"You're kidding me… How am I a cat? What kind of cat? What am I a house pet?" Satta asked angrily.

"First of all, I shouldn't have said cat, I should have said tiger; second of all, obviously we did not cross you with a house pet; and third, you have fangs, in case you didn't notice…" Folken said rather irritably, she was being particularly easy to irritate today.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I do, but is that all?" Satta asked expectantly.

"No, you also have retractable claws and…" Folken started but then realized she was about to find out for herself.

Satta jumped a bit when she reached to scratch her head. "I have cat ears…" Satta said in a confused tone.

"That isn't exactly all…" Huna said timidly.

"You aren't lying! Look at that tail!" Sasaki yelled loudly.

"What?!?!" Satta yelled as she turned and twitched her newly acquired tail.

"I told you we hadn't perfected it yet," Folken said as he crossed his arms and chuckled.

"No kidding… I thought I would end up with removable animal features not permanent ones," Satta complained.

"Well I did warn you, didn't I?" Folken teased.

"Yeah but…" Satta protested.

"But nothing we have training to do," Sasaki said as she grabbed Satta by the arm and started to tug her out.

"Um, Sasaki, you should let her change first," Huna said timidly.

"Yeah, I guess you can't very well train in a hospital gown, let alone meet our team leader…" Sasaki said as she let Satta go change.

Satta found that her new training clothes were equipped with a hole for her tail. _How sweet of them to think of that_,Satta thought to herself sarcastically.

"Wait until you meet Setoe, he's great although he isn't much of a cat person," Sasaki joked. Satta hardly even knew Sasaki and already she didn't like her.

"Sasaki you really shouldn't tease her like that, Setoe will get along with her just fine," Huna said reassuringly.

"I don't honestly care what he thinks of me, I mainly work alone," Satta said as she strolled out in her new training clothes.

"And I thought I was conceited," Sasaki said as she and Huna walked behind her.

"I heard that," Satta said; one of her large cat ears was turned backward in order to listen to their conversation.

"Do you know where you are going?" Sasaki asked snobbishly.

"Yeah, I've got a good idea," Satta said as she walked down a hallway and opened a door to a large, seemingly empty room.

"Hey Setoe; get your sorry butt down here so we can start this thing!" Satta yelled loudly into the empty room. Sasaki and Huna just stood and stared at her in horror.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Setoe Haburate**

"Relax, I'm coming," A voice said from above.

"You better be!" Satta yelled impatiently.

"Satta I don't think this is a very good idea, Setoe isn't very nice when he's angry," Huna warned timidly.

"Satta it's been quite awhile," Setoe said as he dropped down in front of her and the other two girls.

Name: Setoe Haburate

Age: 17

Appearance: shaggy, dark brown hair; dark, red brown eyes; tan; 6'

Piloting Clothes (training clothes): black flight suit; blue armor over it

Off-Duty Clothes (regular clothes): baggy, black pants; loose, royal blue shirt (like Van's); midnight blue, knee length coat (only if it's cold)

Other: wolf ears; wolf tail; can smell as good as a wolf; hearing that's as good as a wolf; fangs (sharp canine teeth)

"So Folken conned you into genetic reengineering," Satta said as she looked at his ears, which were twitching slightly.

"Yup, he got you too I see," He replied as he pointed at her ears which flattened when he tried to look at her tail; she hissed at him slightly.

"Wait a minute, you know Setoe?" Sasaki asked in a very confused tone.

"Yeah, he used to be my old partner, then I went solo and he got stuck with you guys, no offense," Satta said as she gave Sasaki a dirty look; Sasaki just stuck her forked tongue out at Satta, who shuttered slightly.

"Satta and I go way back," Setoe explained.

"You mean…" Huna started but then was interrupted by both Setoe and Satta yelling "NO!" Huna looked down fearfully.

"Not like that…" Setoe said as he held his hands up defensively.

"Healthy rivalry," Satta said coolly which made Setoe look like a total spas.

"So wait you knew him before we knew him?" Sasaki asked dumbly.

"That's what I just said blondie," Satta said in a slow voice.

"Satta be nice to Sasaki, she can be a bit slow but she usually gets things after awhile," Setoe joked.

"Nice one," Satta said with a bit of sarcasm.

"I know; I try," Setoe said proudly; he obviously hadn't picked up her mild sarcasm.

"And you're modest too," Satta said with obvious sarcasm.

"I know, some people are just gifted," He said smugly.

"You not being one of them," Satta said as she stalked proudly to the other side of the room.

"Ow, ice woman," Setoe said as if it had hurt him.

"Try not to stare," Satta said as she turned back toward him.

Sasaki and Huna just stared in a highly dumbfounded manner as both of them thought _are they flirting?_

They just continued to watch as Setoe and Satta began a friendly sparring match. As it started Setoe charged Satta who nimbly moved out of the way.

"Come on Setoe don't tell me being inactive has made you soft," Satta teased.

"It hasn't, don't worry I'll be able to beat you just like always," Setoe replied obnoxiously as he charged her again.

Satta ducked under the blade of his sword and kicked it out of his hand into the air, did a back hand spring, and caught his sword.

"I see you're still cocky as ever, but your memory seems to have gone bad," Satta replied as she threw his sword back to him and pulled her's out of its sheath.

"What do you mean?" Setoe asked as he did a slower more planned out attack.

"I always beat you!" Satta yelled as she put her sword to his neck, but then realized he had his sword to her's.

"Fine a tie is better than a loss," Setoe said as he put his sword back in its sheath.

"It'll do for now," Satta said as she too put her sword back in its sheath.

Then from the doorway they heard clapping.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it!

**Chapter 4: A New Mission but is it a Bust?**

**A/N: How I do love the relationship between Setoe and Satta! Isn't it just hilarious... No seriously people I'm having some writers block and am hoping you guys can tell me which pair you like the best so we're going to take a vote:**

**SattaxSetoe**

**SattaxVan**

**SattaxDilandau (that's a far stretch people but I'll try to make it work if that's what you want to see)**

**SattaxFolken (even though there is a freakishly large age difference)**

**Sattax?- give me your opinion who do you wan me to pair her with?**


	4. A New Mission but is it a Bust?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, if I did then I would have a giant suit of armor in my garage instead of boxes and my mom's/my car...**

**Chapter 5: New Mission**

Folken was clapping from the doorway. "Very good, both of your skills have increased since your operations," Folken said as he walked in the door.

"About that, how many people have had this operation? I thought I was the only one," Satta asked with a bit of irritation.

"You four are the only ones but we will be studying the affects of being a GMO more extensively. If you four work then we will be genetically modifying all of our soldiers," Folken explained.

"Glad to hear we're so one of a kind," Setoe said sarcastically.

"Please, every soldier will be crossed with a different species, so in fact you are one of a kind," Folken said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, but how are you going to know we work if you don't send us out on missions," Setoe asked as he walked over to Folken and Satta.

"Lord Folken, please let me go after Lord Van again, I promise I won't fail again," Satta begged as she got right in Folken's face.

"Wait, he sent you to catch his younger brother? You got to go on the mission we had been waiting for, before I got reassigned," Setoe asked Satta in surprise.

"Yeah, but I failed; twice…" Satta said quietly, "… but Lord Folken, I swear I won't fail again! Please let me try again, I won't let you down!" she begged pathetically.

"Alright, but your team is going with you for back up," Folken said as he sighed in defeat.

"But… I can do this…" Satta complained quietly.

"No way Satta, you had your chance," Setoe said as he looked at her firmly.

"You three are only to interfere if Satta gets into trouble," Folken ordered; he knew how much Van's capture meant to Satta.

"Fine…" Setoe mumbled. "I'll get Carisian ready," Satta said excitedly as she started walking off toward the hanger.

"No, Setoe will carry you down on Nesian," Folken said as he watched a smug grin form on Setoe's lips.

"Ha, you can't get rid of me that easily," Setoe teased Satta.

"Perfect…" Satta mumbled sarcastically as she and the rest of the team prepared for the mission.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mission Bust**

"Ready?" Setoe asked as he made the final adjustments to Nesian.

"Have been for awhile," Satta said as she jumped from Nesian's shoulder down into its right hand.

"Hey, other hand," Setoe said as he moved Nesian's left hand over a little closer.

"Okay…" Satta said as she jumped to Nesian's left hand, "Why?" she asked as she sat down in Nesian's palm.

"I enjoy making things difficult for you and I'm right handed," Setoe said as Nesian began to rise and walk toward the other side of the hanger.

"Wait why does it matter if you're right handed or not?" Satta asked as she stood and held onto Nesian's thumb for support.

"If they realize we're coming I may have to fight before I can let you off on the ground," Setoe said as the head of the large gaemeloth turned toward her.

"They have no idea we're coming, trust me," Satta replied as she turned and looked down at the ground thousands of feet below.

"How do you figure?" Setoe asked.

"You don't think I was down there just to catch Lord Van do you? I snatched the plans for a sneak attack that is supposed to be staged tomorrow so they think we are going to be caught off guard when in fact they'll be the ones who are surprised," Satta explained, "Now are we going or not?" she asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright! Hold on tight," Setoe replied as he engaged Nesian's flight mode. Sasaki and Huna followed quickly after them. They landed about a hundred yards from the palace.

"I'm off," Satta said as she jumped from Nesian's hand to the ground below, "Oh, and thanks for the lift," She said as she ran off toward the palace.

Little did she know she was running right into a trap.

Meanwhile at the palace Allen informed Van of Satta's arrival. "We'll send out the meloths and I'll go out in Escaflowne and get her," Van said as he started toward the hanger.

"Van, don't hurt her, we need her for questioning," Allen said as Van walked off down the hall.

"I'll try," Van said as he turned the corner.

"Ha! I found it, Escaflowne…" Satta said as she tried to enter its cockpit. She some how managed to get it open but as soon as she got comfortable in the seat it launched her across the room, lucky for her she slammed into something instead of the wall.

Van ran toward the hanger when he saw a flash of light which meant someone had figured out how to get into Escaflowne. Just as he ran around the corner something or some one flew out of Escaflowne's cockpit and knocked him into the wall.

"Do you mind? You're sitting on my tail," Satta said as she began to get up (before she realized who was sitting on her tail).

Van froze. This was the same assassin who had attacked him just a week ago and now she was a cat or something. Satta let out a startled _meow_ and a hiss when she realized Van, the person she was here to capture, was the one sitting on her tail. Van jumped up and started to pull his sword out of its sheath but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Satta asked as she held Van's sword up.

"How did you?" Van asked as he began to back away from her.

"You think I was launched out of that meloth by accident?" She asked although it was painfully obvious that it had been an accident.

"Yes," Van said plainly.

"Well then I suppose you're right but hey I recovered by stealing your sword," Satta said as she stuck her tongue out at him and her ears twitched with happiness.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me?" Van asked as he lifted his hands in defeat.

"Nope I'm taking you back to Lord Folken," Satta said as she walked toward him with her sword out and in ready position.

"I think you're going to have to wait," Van said as he looked behind her.

Allen was standing with sword at ready with his entire crew and Hitomi. "Hitomi go take cover," Allen ordered. Hitomi nodded and ran over a few yards away.

"Okay, wasn't expecting that," Satta said as she held her sword in a more rigid ready position. That is where she made her mistake, she had turned her back to Van. Just then the hanger began to shake and meloth crashed through one of the walls.

"Setoe! I'm over here!" Satta yelled as she waved her free arm. The meloth turned and faced the group and saw Satta waving. Then Van grabbed Satta and put his reacquired sword to her throat.

"Don't move or she dies," He said as he looked at the meloth. The meloth stopped and put its sword back into its sheath which was on its back.

"No Setoe! Don't listen to him, get him! Sasaki and Huna will give you cover don't worry about me!" Satta yelled, but stopped when she felt Van's grip tighten and the blade of his sword press against her neck.

"Get out of the meloth and drop your weapons," Van said.

"No! Setoe leave…" Satta pleaded.

"Setoe leave Satta, they won't kill her, we can rescue her some other day," Folken said over the com link.

"Yes! Lord Folken is right! Leave now, while you have the chance!" Satta yelled toward Setoe (Sasaki, Satta, Setoe and Huna's com links are all on the same frequency).

"Yes sir," Setoe said reluctantly as his meloth engaged flight mode and took off with Sasaki and Huna following close behind.

**A/N: Gasp! Will Satta be rescued? Duh! Now for a better question, who will save her? Will it be Dilandau? Doubtful... Setoe? Quite possibly... Van? Not likely... Folken? Hopefully... I've already written this chapter so I already know, because I am the author and I am evil like that. I've actually already written up to chapter 8 so meh! .:sticks tongue out:. Don't forget to vote! If you vote and review then you get a preview of next chapter so REVIEW AND VOTE PLEASE!!!**


End file.
